Hydro's Origins
by User Danko
Summary: Hydro's Origins is a written fan-fiction series, mirroring NBC's sci-fi show, Heroes. It focuses on the back story of a character called Hydro who along with other evolved humans must fight to survive.


**Hydro's Origins  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 - Round 'em up**

At the RGS bank in the centre of Cardiff, there were busy queues as each customer needed money from their savings ahead of the Summer. A middle-aged, well-built gentleman was getting impatient as the teenager in front of him, was in deep conversation and smoothly trying to woo the young woman at the cashier. The man eyed him up suspiciously, the boy wasn't here to take out any money.

'Can we keep it moving' growled the man as the pair burst out laughing.

The youth spun around, but to the man's great annoyance did not stop laughing, lunging forward the man used a powerful hand to slam the teen against the wall. The woman screamed, as all attention in the bank was suddenly turned towards the man.

He was then surprised to see a grin form on the bruised face of the adolescent, he turned around to see the customers dispersing out of the exit but entering were a squad of SWAT agents, dressed fully in black with impressive looking guns facing towards him.

* * *

><p>Amy Jones had been working as a nurse for nearly two years now, she loves her job and had become very good at it thanks to her ability. To her own bewilderment and amazement Amy can cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate. This has furthered Amy's career as well as saved countless lives since she chose the medical profession.<p>

This morning Amy was late, she pulled into the car park, raced around, scanning hopelessly for a free spot. Disheartened at her luck and knowing she'd be in hot water if anyone found out, Amy parked at the emergency exit before running back around and entering at the main one to St. Grays Hospital.

Heading up to Ward 27, Amy noticed two men in black suits watching her, she quickly walked ahead to the empty lift where the two men followed her in. Amy gulped as the lift door began to close.

* * *

><p>Will was walking home from school, after another day in which he had barely spoken to anyone. He reassured himself that he preferred the solitude and peacefulness of being alone, but in reality he just had no friends.<p>

As Will turned the corner a black van with tinted windows drove very slowly towards him. Suddenly Will felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, he collapsed to the ground, immediately losing consciousness.

The agent behind him pocketed the syringe and lifted the boy's body into the back of the opened van. He slammed the door and climbing into the passenger seat, half a mile away Will's mother, was preparing a snack for his son, unaware that he would not be returning home.

* * *

><p>The lift door was about to close when a thin, bony hand appeared, an old frail lady, crept forward into the lift.<p>

'Hope you don't mind if join you', she said, although Amy doubted she would leave if they all said they do.

'Not at all Mrs Finnigan' Amy responded cheerfully, relieved at the old woman's timely arrival. The two men behind her exchanged looks.

When the lift had opened, Amy raced out, she was spooked and had to leave. However she had an advantage she had been working at and knew the hospital.

The two men had trouble, the target was walking quickly down a very busy corridor, they managed to spot her walking to the staircase but after a flock of patients and nurses blocked their sight, she was gone. 'All units' the taller man shouted to a transmitter, 'block off the exits, don't let her out'.

A floor below Amy was sprinting towards the emergency exit, she had to get away. She reached the door, 'Hey you there stop' said a voice from behind her, Amy did not even look. She reached the car, immediately starting the engine and drove off into the distance, leaving her old life behind; she was now a fugitive.

The man released the boy, who immediately scampered out of the bank. He lifted up his hands, faced the agents and smiled. The man suddenly lowered his arms and torrents of water came out of each hand, blasting the stunned agents away. Using each hand as a water cannon he sent those who were still standing flying into the walls of the bank.

Running to the window and firing away the glass, he clambered over the frame sprinted away, avoiding the shots of the agents who had recovered from their watery experience. The agent pulled down his mask and pulled out his transmitter. 'General Baktar he got away and it looks like we've found our number one target', he said looking back at his injured comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Shout out, break out<strong>

Two days had passed since his capture, Will was sitting in his cell facing the floor, still unable to take in that his normal life was over.

'Are we going to be here forever?' he asked his cell mates in a worried tone,

'Of course not' replied Mike chuckling.

'Yeah' Libby responded, 'we'll find a way out of here'

'But my mum…' Will began, but stopped mid-sentence, 'we have to get out'. Standing up and facing the cell door, Will charged at it. BAM! He crashed into it and fell back onto the floor, unsuccessful and unhappy.

'If only I had an ability like you two, he moaned, this seemed to be a subject he was unable to drop.

'You'll have one', Mike replied 'otherwise you wouldn't be here, I've got technopathy and Libby emotive ability manipulation which basically means her emotions depend on what she has, if she didn't want to be seen she'd become invisible. Give it time though Will, you're young.

'Argh' will shouted in annoyance, however this was no ordinary scream, Mike was thrown back against the cell wall by a sonic wave of energy, Libby looked on in shock 'What on earth!'

Will froze before a smile spread across his face, turning towards the door, without saying a word, Will suddenly screamed, releasing another sonic wave, blowing away the door. 'C'mon, quickly' he muttered to the other two', as the three prisoners ran out of the cell.

Sitting at a park bench overlooking Lake Sonny 10 miles away, Amy was terrified. She knew whoever was after he was professional and would not give in and she could not return home or contact any friends or family. She began to cry when she saw a squirrel by her foot, writhing in paint, blood coming from its wound, feeling pity Amy reached down and stroked it, the creatures injuries immediately healing. A bypasser stared in shock and the two agents behind her smiled.

Suddenly to the agents' shock they were both fired into the lake by two powerful blasts of water from behind. Amy turned around to find a well-built man was standing over her.

'C'mon' he muttered 'they'll be more', still taking in what just happened Amy asked 'What, who are you?'

'It doesn't matter, now move'. With no other option than to trust the man Amy followed.

'The pair climbed into a stolen truck and Amy nervously looked at the man as he drove off.

After driving for atleast five minutes Amy plucked up the courage to ask, 'Where are we going'.

The man did not look but replied 'These agents, I've been watching them, they're capturing people with abilities. You may have escaped but they'll be back and they won't stop looking for you. Others in the area have been taken to some prison which is where we're going, however I think that this operation is bigger than just North London. They'll be other prisons up and down the country, perhaps all over the world. This operation means are lives will never be the same again'

Amy looked at him in silence, the full realisation of what was happening hit her. 'Well we need to get as far away from these people as possible, why are we driving towards one of their prisons.

'As much as I hate other evolved humans, we face a threat which means we need some. We've gotta put a stop to this operation, now there it is'.

Amy looked ahead, a seemingly normal warehouse stood in front of them, she frowned but followed this stranger out of the car and towards this 'prison'.

No sooner had Will, Libby and Mike exited the cell when an alarm went off and the foot steps of guards coming towards them could be heard. The three immediately began running up the stairs to reach the ground floor, in the underground labyrinth of cells they would never escape.

They reached a corridor but at the other end agents flocked in guns raised, firing an the escapees. In a spurt of fear, Libby encircled her Mike and Will in a forcefield which the bullets did not penetrate.

Mike focused and the automatic door closed between them and the firing agents. He swore, 'what do we do now!' But before anyone could answer screams off agony could be heard behind the door. Instinctively opening it, they saw ten or so knocked out, drenched agents and behind them a man and young woman.

Libby dropped the forcefield as the man gave a dry simile, 'follow me, quickly', automatically assuming a leadership role. As the five evolved humans ran out of the warehouse, avoiding the shots of the ensuing agents, Hydro knew it was time to fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Sacrifice<strong>

A government van was driving down the back-streets, two successful captures of evolved humans, they were driving back to Area 19 very pleased with themselves. The four agents in the back did not take their eyes of the drugged up prisoners, while the front passenger radioed back to base.

'General Baktar, sir we have two, found them hiding in some shelter'.

'Good' replied the deep voice of General Baktar from the transmitter, 'you know where to go, Fisher'.

'Yes sir, over and out' the agent replied, turning off the radio. Fisher sat back in his seat, but as the van turned a corner, he saw something which made his mouth drop. Two of the top fugitives in the area and escapees from Area 19, were standing just yards in front of them.

The driver beside him also knowing the pair, put his foot down in an attempt to run them over however, the van immediately came to a halt just yards in front of the two fugitives. One smiled as the driver realised the van had lost all power. The agents began to scamper out of the van as the younger of the two then stepped forward and screamed. The van flew back as the sonic wave of energy hit, the agents were knocked unconscious except Fisher, who had dived out of harms way, with the cover of the upturned van, he reached for the radio.

Will smiled, 'Well that wasn't too hard now was it?' he said facing Mike. He shrugged and began to walk to release the prisoners inside the van.

'I still say we shouldn't had been so … brutal', he looked back at Will almost accusingly. 'Hey it was Hydro's plan' he began,

'And it worked' came Hydro's voice from the shadows. He walked towards them followed by Libby and Amy.

Before either Will or Mike could respond, another two van's sped towards them from either and of the alley, Mike swore.

Agents piled out of the vans, guns and tasers at the ready, the agents from the previous van were regaining consciousness and Fisher smiled and raised his gun to the five anxious fugitives.

Instinctively Libby turned invisible and Mike dived for cover. Hydro however began the conflict, firing bolts of water at the agents and van blocking their exit he charged forward, meanwhile Will screamed, immediately killing the agents closest to him, he turned to face another set of guns in his direction, when Fisher tasered him from behind. The other agents opened fire, immediately Hydro was hit, in the leg and then in the chest, Amy brought her hand to her mouth.

Libby was invisible and fighting the bewildered agents, who had no idea what was happening, using telekinesis to force back agents bullets she turned to Mike's position he was behind some dustbins next to Amy. Fisher threw a grenade but just in time Libby sent it flying in another direction, Mike smiled at her when a stray bullet hit Libby in the heart and she collapsed dead to the floor.

'Nooo', Mike was horror-strook and did not believe what had happened, he ran over to her. Furious he controlled the agent's van to drive forward over them. Taken by surprise the agents reacted quickly shooting the tyres of the vehicle, however a shot had damaged the base of the van and petrol emptied out behind the agents who turned to the remaining fugitives.

Amy looked around from her position behind some dustbins, her tear filled eyes saw Hydro, Libby and Will. To her look an agents weapon was in her reach, she was no use with firearms but fired madly towards the agents.

To her luck, one of Amy shots had hit the van behind the agents leaking petrol, the explosion was tumultuous. Amy and Mike and an unconscious Will were thrown backward and the agents were consumed in the flames, frantically the agents ran to escape the fire which thrived on the petrol in the alley.

Suddenly another van exploded immediately killing agents near there including Fisher, the other lost the will to continue fighting these freaks and began to run to safety.

Amy and Mike both dragged Will safely away from the flames, Amy whose hands which still shaking from the incident, caught sight of Hydro lying still. She raced towards him, avoiding the flames and pulling her friend and leader to safety. She examined him and unbelievably realised he was not yet dead.

Instinctively she placed her hands on his chest, focusing her ability whilst hoping it was not too late. After a few minutes, in which Hydro's wounds had seemingly knitted back together, he sat bolt upright coughing up bullets.

As the agents and four fugitives alike escaped the devastating flames, a barely conscious Hydro swore revenge on and vowed to close this operation or die trying. 'Then' he thought 'I can return to what I do best' and looking at his 'comrades' smiled.

Grouped around an old table in an abandoned house, safely away from the fire and agents, Hydro, Will, Mike and Amy sat quietly. Amy was staring into a flickering flame in the fireplace when she spoke her voice determined, 'this has to stop, we've got to get to Area 19'.

'Well unless we want to fight agents and bust open every cell door releasing prisoners that won't work'. The doors and everything is controlled some place else or I would've just walked out.

'Where' Will began, but Mike shrugged. 'But if they have an control centre could operate and liberate Area 19 from there'. Hydro turned around and smiled, then 'tune in to the agents radio and we'll follow the signal'.

Inside the kitchen of the house in which dust was beginning to settle a radio was plugged in. Without touching it Mike turned the radio on, but when the news came out 'A fire today in North London was finally put down by fire-fighters after…' he placed his hand upon it and concentrated.

After several minutes he had done it, he turned up the volume and the four Evolved Humans listened intently. 'General Baktar, the fugitives that ambushed the van got away, apart from one which we took down.' 'Can you get the location of Baktar' Hydro interrupted quietly to Mike who nodded and Hydro smiled menacingly, his time for revenge had come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - This has to End<strong>

_There is good and there is evil… right and wrong… heroes and villains. And if we're blessed with wisdom, then there are glimpses between the cracks of each where light streams through. There are nearly seven billion people on this planet. Each one unique. Something unknowable that dwells in the soul of each one of us and presents us with a unique set of challenges that will help us discover who we really are, the hero or the villain._

Hydro, Will, Mike and Amy approached K4, each one knew what they had to do, to stop Baktar and this operation. However each of them knew that they might just die trying.

Mike grimaced, 'It needs to be operated from some room on the 23rd floor if we are going to control the prison, it won't be easy getting up'. This was perhaps an understatement as the rows of armed guards outside the entrance looked impossible to get past. 'Mike looked at Hydro 'Looks like we'll need a blackout', Hydro nodded.

23 floors up in the room Mike had just mentioned, General Baktar sat in his office. He was speaking to a woman via a transmitter. 'When would we be able to receive these prisoner drugs, mam?'

'I don't know one of our test subjects has just died who was assisting with the power negation aspect,' Consuela replied. 'We've ordered a batch ourselves but it won't arrive until…'.

'Mam?' responded Baktar quickly the lights had gone out and the transmitter cut off. However Baktar immediately turned out the battery supplied back-up power, just for his office and a dim light illuminated the four figures in front of his desk.

Using his experience and ability with firearms gained from the arms, Baktar knew these were unwelcome guests, he drew his pistol and fired at one of the four.

Amy collapsed back, blood issuing from her chest wound. Will and Mike gasped, Mike immediately dropping to Amy's side, Will disarming Baktar. Hydro looked down at Amy, a sorrowful look on his face. This flicker of emotion vanished and Hydro stepped forward to kill Baktar, his arm raised and face determined.

Mike still clutching Amy's lifeless body, looked up at Hydro, 'No, we need him for entry to Area 19'. Hydro igonred him and proceeded towards Baktar. Suddenly Will screamed throwing Hydro back and he hit the wall, rendered unconscious. This noise was not to go unnoticed below, twenty or so guard's footsteps could be heard coming towards them and Mike shut and locked the steel door to the office.

Mike then turned to Baktar, 'Now', he said, 'the computer?' Baktar didn't moved but when Will stood behind him, he decided he'd be better to oblige. Walking over to his desk Baktar mumbled something and a compartment opened he stepped aside and Will placed his hand on the computer.

Twenty miles away in Area 19, the prison cell doors simultaneously opened, to the great surprise and delight of the hundreds of escaping prisoners and the dismay of the guards.

Mike looked back at Will and smiled, but just behind them Baktar had retrieved his gun. He turned around to face the two jubilant fugitives when he was blasted out of the window by a torrent of water, down 23 floors to his death.

Hydro then turned to Will 'Now its your turn!', both evolved humans unleashed their abilities, Will screamed whilst Hydro fired. At first Hydro was knocked back and Will prepared to take another devastating scream towards Hydro but he dived to one side and taking Will by surprise, fired him out of the window.

Mike looked shell-shocked he backed away from Hydro, 'I trusted you' he said disgusted.

'Your mistake' Hydro responded and both men turned to face the door where agents had just knocked down at were flooding in. Knowing this building, its agents and now Hydro had to be stopped, Mike concentrated and detonated explosives below them.

He looked back at Hydro who was not there, instead a puddle of water was sliding towards him. Mike too became a watery form just as the building exploded.

Two weeks later Mike was sitting in his new apartment, contemplating why Hydro had saved him, but knew he still needed to be stopped.

Not too far away, Hydro killed an evolved human. He looked at the body, smiling, no remorse in his eyes, suddenly a voice came from across the room 'Impressive', from a shadow. Suddenly a man walked out smiling. 'Who are a you?' responded Hydro, still surprised. 'Someone just like you, someone powerful, yet insignificant, but that can change. Join me and history will never forget us.' Hydro smiled, 'we have much to discuss'.


End file.
